


I got two hands, one beating heart

by Ashery24



Series: Polyamory in Hogwarts [1]
Category: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashery24/pseuds/Ashery24
Summary: Joshua Gardel (my MC) talks about the polyamory with Merula, with whom he has a relationship.
Relationships: Merula/Player Character/Talbott Winger, Player Character/Merula Snyde, Player Character/Talbott Winger
Series: Polyamory in Hogwarts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740520
Kudos: 3





	I got two hands, one beating heart

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this other than that I am polyamorous and love Merula and Talbott equally. Can I date both, Jam City?  
> Song title "Girls chase boys" by "Ingrid Michaelson"

-Do you know what polyamory is?- Joshua asked, making a vague gesture with his hand.  
He and Merula were together, but alone, lying on the grass of the Hogwarts grounds. They had been silent until Joshua had started from scratch, or at least that seemed to Merula, the topic.  
Merula turned to look at him  
better.  
-No. Why?  
-Is nothing...  
-Tell me-Merula demanded without malice, reaching out to kiss him.  
They had been dating for three months and still there was something in Joshua's mind about their relationship. At first Merula had thought that he didn't want to date with her but that was illogical since it had been he who had asked her for dating and showed great commitment in their relationship, while the Cursed Vaults left them, obviously.  
-Is...polyamory is when a person or persons date more than one and they all know about the relationships-Joshua revealed.  
Merula stared at him, analyzing.  
-Do you...do you want a polyamorous relationship?-Merula asked at the end.  
Joshua nodded silently, with some fear.  
-It seems good to me, but...I don't know if I would be able to have a polyamorous relationship.  
Joshua looked at her with fear, until he understood. It is not that she didn't want Joshua to have a polyamorous relationship, it was that she didn't see herself capable of having more than one partner.  
-Don't worry. Just because I have more than one partner doesn't mean that you should have it or that you should date the person I date. But if someday you want...you can tell me without fear-Joshua smiled at Merula, holding her hand fondly.  
The two relaxed again, quietly, and saw the sky again. After a while an eagle passed over them.  
-Is it Talbott?  
-Yes, I think that was Talbott in the form of animagus...  
-No. I didn't mean if that eagle was Talbott. I meant if that person you want to date too is Talbott.  
Joshua blushed and covered his face with his hands.  
-I'm so obvious?  
Merula laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> -Yes, yes, I know that I have to the half another fic from HP:HM. But a writer doesn't isnn't a writer if he doesn't publish a story without finishing another (?)  
> -Part 2? Maybe sometime.  
> -Is Merula OoC :/?


End file.
